Opportunities
by RaylenEX
Summary: Havoc/Fuery. Havoc thinks that Fuery likes him, so he tries to find out if it is true when the opportunity to do so arises. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Seizing the Opportunity

**Disclaimer: Havoc and Fuery, or any other part of FMA, does not belong to me.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Fuery**

**Summary: Havoc thinks that Fuery likes him, so he tries to find out by trying to get Fuery to do something for him...**

**Notes: I finally wrote a whole new fanfic! Yay! This pairing is really too rare... and why doesn't Fuery have his own character section yet?! Read and Review please! It would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**FMA: A Havoc and Fuery Love Story**

**_Seizing the Opportunity_**

* * *

Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery had always been relatively good friends, ever since the days of their basic training. But recently, Havoc took to wondering if his friend had other feelings for him other than normal friendship. The younger man had started to act a little strangely around him, like blushing whenever he saw Havoc and when they were together, Fuery would look extremely nervous. Havoc did not mind if Fuery was indeed in love with him. In fact, he was kind of desperate for _someone_ to fall in love with him, regardless of gender. He had largely given up his hopes on securing a girlfriend by then, with his main rival, the famous Flame Alchemist, Colonel Mustang, still being single, handsome and available. But Havoc did not dare to make a move on his friend either, as he was not certain that Fuery's behavior was really due to love. He definitely did not want to misread his friend and end up looking like a desperate fool. Furthermore, his did not want to end their long friendship. 

So, one day, when the two of them were both injured and confined to a single hospital room and left alone, it was an opportunity that was too hard to pass up on. So, Havoc decided to give Fuery a chance to show his feelings, and find out for himself if it was love. Havoc rather hoped that it was, as he himself actually liked Fuery as well.

"Hey, Fuery, would you like to help me with a little problem of mine?" Havoc asked his friend, who had been looking out the window for most of the day.

Fuery turned around quickly. "S…Sir?"

"You know you don't need to be so formal to me Kain, so stop calling me 'Sir' whenever I ask you anything, especially when we're outside of the military." Havoc told the young man, who blushed immediately.

"B…But we're in the military hospital and still in our uniforms, Lieutenant Ha…Havoc." Fuery replied uncertainly.

"We're _alone_ Kain, so it doesn't matter." Havoc said, stressing on the one particular word, causing Fuery's face turned even redder for some reason, but the other man did not answer.

"So will you help me with my little problem?" Havoc repeated his earlier question, a little more insistently this time.

"Wha…What kind of problem is it, sir?" Fuery asked him, looking slightly curious.

Havoc groaned. "Fuery, who many times must I remind you to stop calling me 'Sir'? We're friends, so you can call me by name you know."

"S…Sorry, Havoc." Fuery apologized, looking embarrassed.

Havoc smiled at his friend. "You don't need to apologize for a small thing like that Kain."

"Alright." Fuery nodded sheepishly. "So what is the problem that you'll like me to help you with, Havoc?"

"Well, I haven't had a girlfriend for a long time now, and I need to relieve some pressure, but since my arm's injured, I can't quite do it myself properly, so could you help me out?"

At first, Fuery did not quite understand what Havoc had said, but a moment later, when the taller man looked down meaningfully at his own groin area, where a rather large bulge could be seen through the trousers, Fuery turned _extremely _red.

'Y…You want m…me to…to…" Fuery was so surprised and embarrassed at Havoc's request that he could not even get a whole sentence out.

"Come on, Kain, you're my good friend, so you can help me out right?" Havoc asked, looking pleadingly at his friend.

"I…I…" Fuery still remained speechless, but he did shift a _little_ closer towards Havoc.

"You know how to do it right?" Havoc asked Fuery curiously, causing Fuery to turn even redder. But the black haired man managed to give Havoc a small nod in reply.

"Then _please_, Kain, help me out!" Havoc sounded almost desperate.

Fuery gulped nervously, and finally got up from his bed to move towards Havoc's. But he moved rather hesitantly, and stopped right next to Havoc's bed, trembling slightly. Strangely enough, Fuery had kept his eyes not on Havoc's face, but fixed lower down instead. When Havoc looked at Fuery, he noticed a budge in the younger man's trousers. Apparently, his friend was hard too.

When Fuery did not move for a few moments, Havoc urged him on, "Go on." He told his friend, who then _slowly_ stretched out a trembling arm above his waist in response, but still did not touch him.

At that point, Havoc got exasperated with his friend's indecisiveness. He was hard and in need of release, and Fuery was just taking too long for his patience to last, so he threw caution to the winds. "Fuery," Havoc told his friend seriously, "I know that you want me, so why don't you just get on with it already?"

Immediately, Fuery's head jerked up, his face an expression of great surprise and fear. "Y…You k….knew!?" The young man managed to choke out in a rather squeaky voice.

That response, of course, confirmed Havoc's suspicions. Fuery _did_ like him.

Havoc smiled reassuringly at his friend, who looked like he was about to cry and run off. "Don't worry Kain," He told the younger man gently, "I don't mind you loving me. In fact, I love you too."

An expression of disbelief appeared on Fuery's face when he heard that. "Y…You really love me?" He muttered, almost inaudibly.

Havoc nodded, smiling at his friend. "I've liked you for a long time already. Ever since the time when I saved you from those bullies in basic training, actually. It's just that only recently did I finally realize that what I felt for you was much more than simple friendship."

When Fuery heard that, a small smile appeared on his face as well. "I never thought that you would ever like me." He murmured shyly. A moment later, he moved in, much faster than before, and hugged Havoc, who was still sitting on his bed, very tightly.

"Ow!" Havoc yelled, "Careful with my arm, Kain! Don't forget I'm injured you know."

Fuery quickly released his hold on his Havoc and looked up, smiling sheepishly at his friend. "Sorry, Jean."

"Ah!" Havoc exclaimed in mock astonishment as he shifted his injured arm to a more comfortable position. "So you _do_ know my name after all. I thought that you only knew how to call me 'Sir' or 'Lieutenant Havoc'."

This caused Fuery to blush a little. "W...Well, I just though that it was inappropriate to call you by your name because you're my superior officer, that's all."

"You follow the rules a little too well, Fuery." Havoc told him with a mischievous grin. "Continue on, and we'll make a Lieutenant Hawkeye out of you."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Fuery shook his head. "I don't think I can be like her."

"I any case, I rather have you as yourself, Kain." Havoc told his friend, using his one uninjured arm to ruffle Fuery's hair. "After all, the person I like is Kain Fuery, not Riza Hawkeye."

Fuery blushed even more at Havoc's words.

"You look very adorable when you do that you know." Havoc told Fuery. "I think that's why I love you; because you're an absolutely adorable person, with a very gentle character."

"Thanks, Jean." Fuery smiled warmly. "I love you too, for reasons of my own."

"No thanks needed, Kain" Havoc replied, grinning. Then Havoc's face took on a serious look. "Now, would you _please_ help me out with my problem? I _really_ can't wait much longer. It's already been too long."

Fuery blushed again, but he nodded, and moved a little faster this time.

As his trousers were being unzipped, Havoc smiled at Fuery. "After you're done helping me out, I'll help you out, Kain. It's only fair."

Fuery paused his actions, looking at Havoc. "But your arm is injured, Jean, so it will probably be too troublesome. I'll just do it myself. I won't mind."

Havoc smirked at his new boyfriend. "My arm may be injured, Kain, but I still have my mouth which I _can_ use, remember?"

Fuery turned a bright shade of red at that.

* * *

END (To be continued?)

* * *

**Notes: This took me quite a while to write actually... so please review to let me know how you find this story :)****Thank you!**

**Add. Notes: This may or may not be a one-shot. I'm still developing further ideas for possible chapters. Reviews would be helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2: Talk and the First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, Havoc and Fuery would have had bigger roles...**

**Pairing: Havoc x Fuery**

**Summary: Havoc and Fuery talk about what they just did, and then, some time later, share their first kiss.**

**Notes: Yay! A second chapter to my story! Took me quite some time to think it up... Hopefully, it's nice enough :) Read and Review please! I need to know what people think about this!**

* * *

**FMA: A Havoc and Fuery Love Story**

**_Talk... and the First Kiss_**

* * *

After they were both done helping each other out, Havoc and Fuery laid back on their own hospital beds, feeling contented and relaxed, enjoying the comfortable silence in the room. 

After awhile, Havoc grew curious about something, so he spoke up. "Hey, Kain,"

"Hmm?" The black-haired man murmured sleepily. "What is it, Jean?"

"Well, how did you find it? Was my mouth good enough?" Havoc asked earnestly.

Fuery groaned. "Why do you like to ask such weird questions, Jean?"

"Just answer the question, Kain. I want to know." Havoc persisted.

"Well," Fuery answered dreamily, "You were very good, Jean. I never felt anything so pleasurable before. I really don't know how I could repay you for it."

"You could use your mouth to do me the next time, Kain." Havoc ventured tentatively. "If you don't mind, of course."

"M…My mouth?" Fuery sat up on his bed and looked over at Havoc, his voice hesitant and his expression a little worried. "B…But I've never done such things before. A…Are you sure I will be able to give you pleasure? "

"Kain," Havoc told his friend patiently, sitting up as well. "Sometimes you just worry about things too much you know. You were the first person that I've ever sucked off, you know. I never did it before either, and I gave you pleasure didn't I?"

Fuery was very surprised. "I was your first?"

"Yup." Havoc nodded, and then he went on a little sheepishly. "Of course, I've read about it, as well as heard others talking about it before, so I do know a few things about it. But it's not much."

"Well," Fuery muttered, still sounding a little uncertain. "Then maybe I'll give it a try next time, Jean."

Havoc smiled warmly at his friend. "That's more like it!"

Fuery blushed, but he did not say anything.

A few moments later, Havoc spoke up again. "You know something, Kain?"

"Yes?" Fuery queried.

"I just thought of something interesting." Havoc said, smiling.

"What is it, Jean?" Kain asked again.

"It's rather strange too." Havoc went on, oblivious to the slightly irritated look that had appeared on Fuery's face.

"Can you please tell me what's so strange and interesting?" Fuery asked in a firmer tone.

"Do you want to know, then?" Havoc looked at Fuery with a mischievous smile.

"Havoc! Just tell me what it is!" Fuery exclaimed, feeling just a little frustrated.

"Oh, alright." Havoc sighed exaggeratedly. "I just realized that we haven't had our first kiss yet, that's all, even though we already confessed our love for each other nearly an hour ago."

"You could have just asked me to kiss you or something, Jean." Fuery groaned. "Why did you have to drag it out with your 'I thought of something interesting' and so on."

"I was just having some fun, Kain." Havoc muttered, looking down and sounding a little hurt. "Is that too much already?"

Fuery, afraid that he had upset his friend, apologized immediately. "I'm sorry Jean. You can have all the fun you like."

Then Havoc turned his face upwards to face his boyfriend, and Fuery saw that the blond Lieutenant was grinning broadly.

"Oh, Havoc." Fuery groaned once more. "_Must_ you make fun of me so often?"

"Sorry, Kain." Havoc said sincerely. Then he got up from his bed, careful not to shift his injured arm, and sat on Fuery's bed, next to the smaller-sized man.

"Jean?" Fuery was unsure of what the other man was up to.

"I've come to apologize, Kain." Havoc murmured softly into the other man's ear. "And to come to give to your first kiss."

Fuery's heart began to beat more rapidly as Havoc's face approached his own, his eyes looking deeply into the other's, and the air was thick with romance.

Just then, the door to their ward opened. Immediately, Havoc and Fuery jerked apart, and pretended to be busy doing something else.

Fuery carefully glanced over Havoc's shoulder and saw that it was Colonel Mustang who had just entered. He gulped nervously as their superior officer approached them.

"Were the two of you up to something?" Mustang queried, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ah. C…Colonel sir." Fuery muttered, his eyes staring intensely at the bed sheet. "W…We were just talking, s…sir."

Havoc nodded quickly in agreement.

Mustang cocked an eyebrow, looking skeptical at his two subordinates, who were both blushing faintly. "Oh, really."

When the two of them did not answer, Mustang smirked. "Well, whatever you were doing, you should learn to be more cautious."

"Y…Yes sir." Fuery murmured in a voice so small that I could barely be heard.

"Ah, well." Mustang shrugged. "Let's just say that I don't know anything then."

"So what are you here for then, Colonel?" Havoc asked.

"I wanted to come and see how my two subordinates are doing, that's all. I _do_ care for all of you after all." Mustang told them.

"Thank you for that then." Havoc told him.

"My pleasure." Mustang replied, a broad grin on his face. "Although it does seem that the two of you are getting along just fine. I suppose you'll be discharged before long, and ready to rejoin the team once more."

The two of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, I shall not disturb you any longer then." Mustang said, and left the ward.

Havoc and Fuery sat in silence for a few moments after the door had closed, then Havoc cursed. "Damn that Mustang! Interrupting us like that!"

"Havoc!" Fuery sounded horrified. "The Colonel was just being nice, after all, so you should not say such things about him. Furthermore, he _is _our superior officer too. What would he do if he heard you?"

"Come on, Kain." Havoc sighed. "You really follow rules too well. But I suppose that you're right about the Colonel. He was being nice to us after all."

Fuery nodded. "That's better."

Havoc groaned. "Enough of that already." He shifted closer to the younger man. "Let's just get this done with before someone else comes in."

Havoc then proceeded to kiss his boyfriend deeply. After a short moment of being stunned by Havoc's sudden move, Fuery responded, and kissed back, moaning a little at the wonderful emotions that welled up inside him.

They did not part for a _long_ time.

* * *

To be continued... (I think)

* * *

**Notes: I'm still not sure if I can come up with more chapters yet... Please review! Reviews can sometimes help bring ideas! So if you want more, then leave a review!**

**Add. Notes: Pardon any mistakes if there are any... I checked, but I'm not perfect...**


End file.
